onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
McGarden Levy
McGarden Levy (マクガーデン・レビ, Makugāden Rebī) is a 17 year old Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Team Shadow Gear. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kristi Kang (English), Mariya Ise (Japanese) Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While her hair is initially rather straight in the beginning of the series, over time her hair has grown more wavy and wild, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit varies throughout the series, but she has typically been seen wearing either dresses or a tank top with shorts. In the beginning of the series, her breasts were rather small compared to most characters, but as she grows older her bust size gradually grows larger. Her member stamp is located on her left shoulder blade. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Gallery Personality Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown by her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Redfox Gajeel for torturing her and her teammates during the Phantom Lord Arc. Their friendship has also grown to the point where he has become her partner for the S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner), and it is hinted that she may carry romantic feelings for him. Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Heartfilia Lucy quickly became friends through their mutual love of books. Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, Levy can be manipulative – she rewrote Justine Freed's runes seemingly for the whole boat in the Tenrou Island Arc, but she actually only did it for Gajeel and herself. This surprises Lucy, but Levy shyly and sarcastically says she's sorry to her as she advances. Levy is also one of the more mature members of the guild, as she was the first to abandon the S-Class Promotion Trial in favor of unifying the guild members, whereas some did not want to stop the trial at all. Relationships Friends/Allies *Shadow Gear **Jet **Droy *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Redfox Gajeel Family *unnamed Parents (desceased) Neutral *Fernandes Jellal *Dreyar Laxus Rivals Enemies *Navy *Everlue *Grimoire Heart **Hades **Rustyrose **Yomazu **Kawazu *Raven Tail **Corona Flare Magic and Abilities Solid Script (リッドスクリプト, Soriddo Sukuriputo): True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. *'Solid Script: Silent' (固体文字 靜寂, Soriddo Sukuriputo Sairento): By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, Levy can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks, as shown with Yomazu's Gō spell. *'Solid Script: Fire' (固体文字 炎, Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia): Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster, and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc. :*'Heat Spell': By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target. *'Solid Script: Iron': Levy can generate the word "Iron" in the air, some meters away from her. This, predictably, is composed of iron. When she created it for Redfox Gajeel, in order for him to eat it and replenish his strength, the hollow part in the letter "o''" was given a stylized heart's shape. *'Solid Script: Guard: Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks. *Solid Script: Hole: Levy writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. *Solid Script: Storm: Levy writes a word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Cana's Explosion, it is powerful enough to send Kain Hikaru flying midair. *Solid Script: Oil: Levy uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air. Extensive amounts of black oil gushes out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy. '''Polyglot: Levy is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts. Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was capable of nullifying one of the barriers created by Justine Freed's Jutsu Shiki by overwriting the runes composing it. Given this first experience, later on she was shown able to bypass another one of Freed's enchantments, this time in a minute, and even managing to make it so that only she and Gajeel could have exited it. Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Levy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows her to read at an extremely accelerated rate: specifically, her Gale-Force Reading Glasses are model 18x, something which lets her read books eighteen times faster. Light Pen (光筆 Hikari Pen): Levy, possesses this pen which allows her to write and rewrite runes. History Past Levy was seven years old when his parents died in mysterious circumstances she joined the guild and became a close friend of Cana Alberona . Few years later, her fellow Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, have asked her out. However, both were rejected by her in a matter of seconds. Synopsis Daybreak Arc Levy is first introduced as wanting to accept the mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from Duke Everlue's mansion, though Makarov tells her that Natsu, Luffy, Zolo and Lucy had already taken it and advises her not to bother with it because the quest was likely to become complicated. Lullaby arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Shadow Gear Category:Solid Script Mages